First Kiss
by Flowing In Me
Summary: Faye, confused and haunted by this sweet action, gets a little push from a friend. Could this possibly be the start of something finally good in Faye's unhappy life? /This will be a small chapter fic. Still currently in the works, but I submit this first chapter as a sample of what's to come.


That sensation still lingered. How it tore into the cold caverns of her heart. Destroying everything that she had built up to protect herself. Walls crumbled and all that remained was this soaking tingle of what now left her horribly confused. Did that really happen? Was this some kind of dream? Did Diana Meade really kiss her? Faye was strangely haunted by this. Though it had been but a couple days, it continued to follow her as if just moments ago. It invaded her thoughts. Even distracting herself failed and in crept the memory of her lips. How soft and sincerely they touched her own. She found herself tracing her pink tiers as the memory lingered still. Why did this floor her so? She felt something. But it wasn't disdain. It wasn't rejection or disgust. What was this? And why did it bury itself inside her? So deep and comfortable in its place. Hanging its portraits of Diana in her mind. Playing back the memory of their lips brushing like a movie on a torturous loop. No matter what she did, it followed. If she couldn't ignore it or will it away, what else was there to do but confront it? Only if she can even face her.

Faye finally took an initiative to get out. Be with a friend. Do something that would distract her. Anything. Just to silence this screaming in her chest for a moment, if that. Melissa was to meet her at the Boat House. Surely she would have to come up with a buyable lie to hide the reason for her distance. But it's trickier with Melissa. Can she pull it off?

Waiting quietly, the green eyed witch stirred absently at her coffee. Subconscious movements that kept her hands busy while she thought. The more she lingered on this, the more a strange warmth rose in her chest. She sighed just before a familiar voice called to her; "Uh-oh, she's plotting." Faye rolled her eyes in response, glancing back, watching Melissa approach and claim the seat across from her. "Alright, let's have it." She stated once she settled. Taking a posture that looked annoyingly expectant.

"What?" Faye's features turned in confusion, almost asking until her friend cut her off. "The bogus excuse you prepared before coming here."

Faye's head shifted, staring down at her coffee; avoiding looking at her. "There's no bogus excuse. I was just sick." Swallowing lightly, she glanced up.

"Really? Sick. That's what you're going with..." Melissa looked strangely amused. Seeing Faye so bothered by something. And of course trying as hard as she could to deny it. Eying the girl, smirking when she crossed her arms over her chest. Putting up that front which was so painfully transparent. Almost forming a question in her mind it was halted by Faye practically going stiff and pale. A moment later she ducked into her seat, an act of praying she wouldn't be seen. Melissa, confused, she tried to turn and locate the source of Faye's alert attention. She saw nothing unordinary...just Diana talking to Adam. "Faye, seriously. What's going on?" Now she was prying, but whatever. Faye will get over it. Turning to look back at her, she noticed Faye looked almost like a defeated child. What on earth was bothering her so?

It was but a moment later and a new addition came up to the table. Faye sat up. Trying not to look so obvious in front of Diana. Those doe eyes and that Miss USA smile caused a sharpness in her breath when they met her. "Good morning, Faye." Looking up at the sweeter girl she forced a smile but it came out so bleek, only to be worsened by a nervous; "Hey." And to make matters worse, the ungodly hanging lamp overhead let off a quiet buzz. A glow following shortly and a flicker moments later to dead once again. The three of them looked up at the light, Melissa, confused. Diana gave Faye a small frown of concerning sympathy. Their eyes awkwardly meeting, both knowing the cause of this random surge. Faye's emotions were in turmoil. Diana couldn't help feeling guilty and somewhat wishing she never did this to her. "Listen, I gotta run. But we should talk later, okay?" Her eager but gentle tone had some kind of force behind it that made Faye unable to refuse. She nodded, eyes letting off a vulnerable glow. "I'll see you around, then. Bye Melissa." Waving at the other girl who was glancing between them observantly.

Diana now gone, Faye slumped over. Sighing and taking a deep breath. "Oh my god...this is about Diana." Melissa confirmed. Eyes wide, half smile that was both agape in surprise. "What happened? You have to tell me." Faye only groaned lowly; "Shoot me..."

Tapping her forearm from across the table, Melissa urged her. "Faye..."

"She kissed me, okay?!" Finally hissing a response, hands dropping down lightly when she continued; "And I'm kind of freaking out about it."

Melissa's mouth was in a silent, 'wow.' "And now I-I can't think about anything else. She's like, stuck on me. All I have in my head are those doe eyes, her smile and...those lips." Faye became quieter as she spoke. Finally falling back and sighing; an edge of tension eased.

"So you liked it." Her friend stated simply. "Otherwise it wouldn't have left such an impression." Faye shifted at her words, she could swear she was pouting. Melissa had a thought to try and bring her out of this shell. "What was it like?" Yes, prying again. But if Faye talked about it, maybe she can say what it made her feel?

Faye glanced up. The lure caught her attention, and as predicted she was compelled to talk about it. "It was different...she was soft. So sweet. I never knew what it was like to kiss a girl." She took a breath, glancing out the window. As if trying to project her thoughts to reflect off it. "What I remember most is that she was sincere. I don't know how, but I knew it. I felt it. She wanted to do it. Because she feels something. And...it was incredible."

"You kissed her back." Melissa deduced, Faye's answer only confirmed it. "I kissed her back."

"Faye. Talk to her. Give this a chance."

"It's not that sim-"

"Yes! It is entirely that simple. You're into her, she's into you. Man up and do something about it." Melissa's stare that Faye could swear, silently called her an idiot a hundred times over. The other girl in thought. Jaw tense. Fingers tapping the table. Faye suddenly stood from her seat, flattening her shirt. A deep breath and a smile before grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Faye didn't even pause as she answered the question; "To see Diana."

"Alright! Go get your woman, girl!" Melissa was now grinning, watching her prepare to leave. "Shut up." Retorted the other, an annoyed churn to her features. With that she turned. Steeling her nerves and breathing deeply, heading off to find the sweet Witch, Diana Meade.


End file.
